Fanfare
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Around a table at a good inn, drinking good ale with good friends and all Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Fredegar can think about are how much they miss their wives.


Sam sighed into his ale. He took a gulp, and slammed his mug onto the table.

"What's the matter, Sam?" Pippin asked, beside him. "You've looked downtrodden all night."

"Well," Sam started slowly. "It's been four days since I left home. I really miss my Rose."

"I can understand," Fredegar spoke up, across the table from him. "I haven't seen Mel for a week."

"Neither have I seen Stella for a week," Merry added, frowning over his own mug before taking a sip.

"It's only been two days since I have seen my Diamond, I miss her just the same," Pippin put in.

They sat quietly, nursing their ale for several moments. Sam finally broke the silence. "Pardon me, sirs, for being bold for saying this," He paused.

"Go ahead, Sam." Pippin smiled. "Speak boldly."

Sam shifted, eyes focused above his companions' shoulders across the table. "Well, I really miss my Rose, but what I miss most is her beautiful face. When she smiles it's like the rays of the sun breaking through the clouds in the early morning." He lowered his eyes to his mug again, and muttered, "Bit of foolish poetry. Doesn't even come close to Rosie's beauty."

"I don't think the greatest of…"

Before Merry could finish, Fred began to speak as if in a daydream, "Mel has the softest curls. I could run my fingers through her curls for hours." He noticed the surprised looks on his companions' faces, and blushed to the tips of his ears. "I didn't mean for you to hear that."

" 'Tis all right, Fatty," Pippin replied, smiling in amusement. "I must say that Diamond has the loveliest feet."

Merry chuckled. "Her feet?"

Pippin raised his chin, proudly. "My Di has beautiful feet. Not too small, not too large. The fur is silky soft and thick and wonderfully groomed." He sighed, dreamily, circling a finger around the top of his mug. "I love to drop kisses between her toes, and she giggles."

"I think that is enough detail, Pip," Merry interjected, quickly.

"What?" Pippin shrugged. "That is nothing compared to what you'd say about Estella."

Merry's cheeks shaded in a rare blush.

"Yes, Merry, we have all shared so far. It's your turned to talk about my sister," said Fred, turning to face Merry beside him. He leaned against the side of the table, glaring dangerously.

"Since you must know" Merry retorted, defensively. He cocked his head at Fred, looking rather sly. "Her bosom."

Fred's eyes widened in strickened horror. Sam was looking away, acting as if he had not heard. Pippin, however, was holding his side from laughing. Fred was about to protest, when Merry added, "Remember, Freddy, your sister is my _wife_ now and I can say what I want of her. If it makes you feel better, Stella's bosom is not the reason I love her."

"What is your reason?" Fred asked, his glare easing a bit.

Merry smiled as he thought of the right words to say. "Her presence. She will sit with me for hours in silence as I work in my study, Estella on her sewing. I look over at her, and she smiles back with that lovely smile of hers." He looked at Fred, poignantly. "That is only a tiny piece of why I love Estella."

Fredegar looked down then nodded. "I can understand. Mel has this innocence about her. Everything seems new to her even if she's seen or done it many times. Looking through her eyes is like seeing for the first time."

"My Di," Pippin started after a moment of silence. His eyes held a far-off look, "always understands me. I've shared things with her that I know I could have never shared with any other lass. Even when I can't tell her what's wrong, she'll hold me and comfort me anyway without question."

"Rosie never ceases to amaze me with how caring she is, " Sam said with admiration in his voice. "She'll make sure you're comfortable, and won't let you go without if she can help it." He sighed. "My loving Rose."

"It appears, lads, that we love our wives very much," stated Fred.

"I'm all the more thankful for that," Merry said, raising his mug. "To our wives. May their beauty never fade, inside and out."

The others raised their mugs, and clanked them together. "To our wives."

After they finished off the last of their ale, Sam stood. "I'm headed for home."

"This late?" Pippin asked.

"I don't think I can stay away from Rosie for another moment. I need to get home."

"Freddy and I will ride with you, Sam" Merry said, standing as well.

"But, it's night time," Pippin protested, but knew by the looks on his friends' faces that, that wasn't an issue. He smiled, knowing he was feeling the same. "Maybe I'll ask father if I could be relived of my duties just this once, so's I could be in Long Cleeve by tomorrow afternoon."


End file.
